


Magnetism

by astrivikia



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Bobo is an ally, Gen, metal powers used to protect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrivikia/pseuds/astrivikia
Summary: A short ficlet exploring how Bobo could use his powers to protect Jeremy.  (Originally posted to tumblr.)





	Magnetism

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a conversation with [Takada_Saiko](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Takada_Saiko/pseuds/Takada_Saiko) and is [crossposted on my tumblr.](http://strivia.tumblr.com/post/165458832525/soooo-this-was-inspired-by-talking-to)

“Jeremy!”  
  
His head shot up, just as the sound of automatic gunfire rang out across the field.  He flinched out of reflex, but he didn’t have time to move.  His breath caught in his throat as he braced himself for pain.  Except the pain didn’t come.

The bullets curved around him in an unnatural way, riddling the trees behind him instead.  
  
“Get down,” growled a low voice, and before he could get his mind to obey he felt an unpleasant tug that slammed him unceremoniously into the ground.  An undignified yelp escaped the scientist as he glanced to the side for the source of his rescuer.

Not that he could really see much from where he currently found himself.  In the distance he heard the clatter of someone being disarmed.  And some sort of dull thud.  He decided not to dwell on that, it was the best strategy in the combat situations he found himself tied up in.  Luckily this time that wasn’t literal.

He could hear the sound of footsteps approaching him across the frost covered ground.  Something soft brushed his shoulder, and then he was being dragged up by his collar.

“Please tell me the shooting is over.”  His voice came out high and strained, brown eyes flicking around the area to see for himself, before he let them settle on the pale pair that was looking at him with a mix of exasperation and concern.

“You’re lucky to be alive,” the demon stressed.  “Now move, before they can get their bearings back.”  He emphasized the words with a shove between Jeremy’s shoulder blades.


End file.
